User blog:Udnasnirdoc/Mario action
What types of games do you like ? Action , adventure, comic , drawing , dress ... it really does not matter in the mario games find all kinds of games, impossible to not like at least one kind of these games mario . Thousand one I like adventure games and Mario games fully find this kind of games. I played a few days ago a game called Run Mario title we realize that it is a game full of action, in which Mario is urged to run as you keep your feet , a timed game where you have to guide him this video game character to finish. It is a race full of obstacles , in which you race monsters United fungus attention that these dragons will remove you from the race and try all kinds of ways to do this posiobil . Get in on this game and you will have the opportunity to guide the famous Mario to finish so you win with this race. When most fearful monsters will try to destroy you or you have to shoot them to run over the head to remove , run as hard for you not to catch . Jocuri cu mario are famous for their age and the large number of fans worldwide , now such games have evolved and are increasingly more however Run Mario seemed one of the most beautiful games of this guy I've played with drag lately. There's no point to this game but I elaborate enough to see it with your own eyes you will assure that you will not regret it, you come back here and I will give right when I said this game with Mario , wonderful . Have you heard of the game Jumpman ? Mario 's first appearance , where she comes from the name of the man jumped , the man jumps . Mario is a plumber Italian class short mustache and work clothing , blue overalls with red shirt and red hat with the inscription M all the name. In almost all Mario games , it has to step on the head or shoot various monsters and save the princess , but not all games are like this , they may be a degree of movement difficulties and higher adventure in which they drive tractor motorcycle or ATV and this just makes it a sports game . Mario ATV makes him a funny guy because he 's stature Darz and brave man walks ATV and eliminate the monsters that appear in his path. I played and I recently such a game , it is a race to beat the monsters in the Kingdom Fungi , we had a beginning a bicycle until the land became toacla practiced hard and so I got an ATV . The ATV was easier because we took fire and throw bombs dragons that stood in my way , a game after I died two times I've done successfully . I replayed the game again and then I tried other games of this genre. I found others that remained etched in my head, one of them being Mario and cycling, all a game that had to race his brother Luigi on a minefield , taking care not to step on me, the race was located on a former battlefield . To all I recommend Mario games because they are games of our childhood . Child, young or older , we are all kids. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts